


lace and heat

by Dresupi



Series: Quakerider Omegaverse [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Robbie Reyes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Frottage, Knotting, Lace, Lace Panties, Lingerie, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Daisy Johnson, One Shot, Prompt Fill, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 10:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Daisy has a surprise for Robbie...andfor herself.A/B/O Dynamics.





	lace and heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whistlingwindtree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingwindtree/gifts).



> For fierysky, who prompted:
> 
> 'I went lingerie shopping just for you' and 'A/B/O'

Robbie opened the door to their shared apartment, expecting nothing more than a loving-omega collapsed on the couch fast asleep. But once he entered the entryway, her scent hit him a like a brick wall, except he couldn't run through any brick walls that he knew of.

Daisy’s everyday scent was very muted, it was almost possible to ignore if it hadn’t niggled there in his brain and forbidden him from doing so, especially now that they were bonded. It was a little sweet, a little sour, and she smelled good enough to eat.  And he often  _ did _ .

Her scent intensified during her heat, making him forget everything except the thought of getting to her in as few seconds as possible. That’s what he smelled the second he entered the apartment. This wasn’t the first time he’d smelled her in heat, but it never lost anything no matter how many times it had happened.

His primary feeling was fulfillment. He was her alpha and she needed him. He was here to fulfill those needs.  He wondered why she hadn’t just texted him or called him, but judging by the way the scent wasn’t clinging to the walls or the furniture yet, she hadn’t been in heat for long.

He made his way down the hall and through the kitchen, barely even registering any of the rooms as he went. But when he pushed open the bedroom door, he gave a slight pause in the doorway, taking in the breathtaking display in front of him.

“I got this lingerie just for you,” she murmured, sitting on all fours and pressing her hips in the air. The lace of the babydoll didn’t hide anything from his view, especially not the curve of her thighs or the slick dripping from between them.  “Didn’t know it would make me go into heat, but here we are…” Her voice was breathy. Her scent was all-encompassing.

And he was responding.

“It made _ you _ go into heat?” Robbie asked, approaching the bed and running his finger down her arched spine. “You’re blaming the clothes now?”

She shot him a look over her shoulder, even as her hips pressed back in the best presentation she could muster, given she wasn’t nude.

She almost was, but the entire thing was made from baby blue lace, completely sheer, even the panties, which were thoroughly ruined with her slick now, and so there was one thin layer keeping her from being as completely bare as she’d like to be.

Robbie found himself hard-pressed to care.  As well as pressed hard to the inside of his trousers.

“The thought of you finding me like this kind of…” Daisy groaned, and pressed back against his hand, illustrating her predicament.

“A rogue heat, huh?” He grinned and continued to lightly drag his fingertips over her lace covered skin.

Rogue heats were uncommon in bonded pairs, but not unheard of.  And Robbie wasn’t about to second-guess Daisy’s gifts. Either the lingerie or the surprise heat.

He exhaled slowly, unable to keep the growl from rumbling up from his chest at the sight of his omega presenting for him.

“Please just touch me,” she begged, wiggling her hips a little as he cupped one ass cheek.

Normally, he’d give her what she wanted, because when she went into her normal heats, he went into a rut and couldn’t help but give her everything. But this wasn’t a normal heat. And he was  _ completely _ in touch with himself... for  _ now _ .

The rut would likely come sooner than later, but for the time being…

He smoothed his hand down her ass, curling his fingers around her sex. She was slick beneath them, the lace providing a little bit of friction as he worked two fingertips in tight circles over her clit.

Her lips formed an ‘O’, but no sound came out as he felt her flutter beneath his touch.  Daisy was wound so tightly during her heats that it took very little from him to coax her to completion.

Not ready to relinquish his personal control just yet, he kept his fingers going at a much slower rate to give her time to build up once more.

“Oh fuck, Robbie…  _ please _ …”

“Please what?” he asked, balancing with one knee on the bed and the other on the floor so his other hand could reach around to tease her nipples. He growled once more, feeling her quiver at the sound.  “Just stay right there, I’ll take care of you.”

The lace gave him an advantage. She was so sensitive, she gasped her way through another orgasm just from that.  She’d be so pliant and ready for him when he finally took her. 

Robbie couldn’t help but rock his hips against hers, his erection almost painful as he rubbed it against her ass.

“Please, I know you want it too,” she begged. Her slick drenched both his fingers and the crotch of his pants. 

He could feel his heart rate quickening, blood rushing, temperature rising.  He rumbled in response to her urging and reached down to undo his zipper, to release his cock and stroke it a little.

That felt nice, but he wanted more. He wanted  _ her _ .

He tugged at her lace panties, ripping them earnestly as his cock pulsed with want for her. He tossed the scraps aside and squared up their hips. He could  _ feel  _ the heat from within, begging him to come closer.

Even as slick and ready for him as she was, it still took him a few seconds to work his thick shaft inside her. Once he got well and truly aroused, he really was rather ‘girthy’.  Her word, not his. And definitely not a complaint.

Once his hips met hers, he growled once more, pulling at his shirt so he could curl around her back and feel her skin to skin as he pumped his hips into hers.

“Robbie,” she cried out, her walls tightening around him as he pushed her knees further apart and drove into her over and over again, every urge in his entire body was now to fill her. To give her what she wanted. 

“What do you want?” he managed.

“Your knot!” she moaned, grasping handfuls of the sheets as he felt his cock grow tighter, his body priming itself for release.

He held onto her hips, crying out her name as the knot of flesh began to swell within her, holding her in place, readying her for his seed.

Daisy groaned and ground herself against him when he finally came, shuddering, into her willing body.

Robbie slunk one arm beneath her belly, helping hold some of her weight as he shifted back on his hips, pulling Daisy into his lap to wait it out. 

Her body was clinging to his, gripping him so tightly, he couldn’t think of much else. Pliant and pleasured, he allowed her to pull him wherever she wanted.

She bought his left hand to her breast, where he immediately began to pluck her nipple through the lace that still covered it.  The other, she brought to her clit. He rubbed her gently, his body pulsing with pleasure every few moments.

After a while,  his knot began to shrink once more and he slid from her body, rolling the both of them onto the mattress.

Daisy turned to face him, starting to prop herself up on one hand, but giving up and hugging the pillow instead.  “I take it you liked the nightie?”

“Very much. And I’m sorry I ripped your panties,” he said, leaning forward to kiss her lips.  But I think  _ you _ liked the nightie too.”

Daisy crinkled her nose and grinned. “I think you’re right.”

**Author's Note:**

> xoxo!


End file.
